L'espoir d'un homme
by kela1202
Summary: Harry est seul depuis 2 mois, mais il n'arrive pas à oublier Severus ! Pourquoi est-il parti ? Reviendra-t-il vers lui ? Lui expliquera-t-il son geste ?


Titre : **L'espoir d'un homme** de Kela1202

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas dommage

Genre : Romance/Triste

Note de l'auteur : Mon tout premier os, soyez indulgent ! Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas douée en français...

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis 2 mois, il était là, assit devant le bar avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et comme à chaque fois, il était de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs. 

Souvenir certes magnifique, d'une vie heureuse avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais tellement douloureux depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble!

Comment? Vous ignorez la raison de cette rupture? Et bien sachez qui lui aussi l'ignoraitet pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre! Combien de fois il avait repensé à tous ses moments en cherchant l'erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre, un geste déplacé ou une parole …. Mais rien, il ne trouvait absolument rien qui aurait pu amener à cette déchirure.

--------------------------------------------------

En rentrant dans le bar, Draco repéra vite Harry qui comme tous les soirs était à la même place et c'est avec un soupir qu'il s'approcha de lui, tout un coup, Draco senti un regard sur eux, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention…. Toute cette histoire allait finir mal s'_il_ continuait à refuser de le voir, de lui expliquer ses craintes!

- Harry, vient tu ne devrais pas rester seul…. Vient au manoir, tu y est le bienvenu.

- Je sais Dray mais j'en peux plus….

- Oui …. je sais …… Aller vient les autres t'y attendent!

- Mmmmmm

Harry se leva et vida d'une traite son verre, suivi Draco et comme à chaque fois, il se retrouva devant le manoir Malfoy-Black. Draco le mena directement au salon où son amant les attendait, mais à la différence, ce soir leurs amis y étaient aussi.

- Harry ….

- Salut …. Ça va, je vais bien …. Sirius.

- Si tu le dis! Bon aller va prendre un bain, cela te fera le plus grand bien! Dobby...

- Oui Maître Sirius.

- Va faire couler un bain pour Harry.

- Bien sûr, venez Monsieur.

Harry sorti de la pièce en suivant Dobby, qui lorsqu'Harry venait au manoir, ne le quittai pas d'une semelle!

Sirius se dirigea lentement vers son amant, Draco et le pris dans ses bras, ils soupirent en même temps! Quant aux autres, Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Ginny, regardèrent la porte d'où Harry avait quitté la pièce en ce disant que cela allait de mal en pire!

- Dray, ça ne peut pas continuer, il faut que TU lui parles

- Oui, je sais bien mais il refuse de me voir et de m'adresser la parole!

- Enfin Draco, tu vois qu'Harry est sur le point de craquer pour de bon! Deux mois que cela dure! Je sais qu'Harry est fort mais là, il ne tiendra pas….

- Hermione, je…..je le sais ça…..

- Bordel t'es un Malfoy, tu n'as pas pour habitude de te laisser rabroué ainsi! Il faut que tu lui parles

- Ron ... tu crois que c'est facile pour Dray?

- Non et on le sait tous… mais Sirius ….

- Ils ont raison Siri, Ginny et vous tous, je vous promets d'aller le voir et …..

- Maître, maître vite!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dobby????

- C'est Harry Potter, je l'ai laissé dans la salle de bain et ça fessait longtemps que Harry Potter n'était pas sorti de la salle de bain et Dobby est entré et là il a vu Monsieur Harry baigné dans son sang!

- QUOI?????????????????

Sirius et Ron furent les premiers à réagirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry. Une fois dans la pièce, ils le trouvèrent sur le lit où Dobby avait fait les premiers soins. Draco, Blaise et Hermione suivirent et hoquetèrent en le voyant aussi pale! Ginny, qui était médicomage, arriva et se mis tout de suite a soigné Harry!

- Voilà c'est fini, heureusement Dobby est intervenu à temps ….. Sirius Draco, il va devoir rester au lit et se reposer. Je vais vous donnez des potions à lui faire prendre!

- Je vais le tuer! Cette fois s'en ai trop!

- Dray…. Calme-toi!

- Non Siri, Harry a failli mourir! Je vais aller le voir et s'il refuse de me parler, je l'obligerai!

Les autres devaient bien admettre qu'un Malfoy en colère n'était pas beau à voir! Mais en prime lorsque le côté Veela reprenait le dessus mieux valait être du bon côté! Sirius le calma doucement avant de le laisser partir ….

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Harry dormir et sortirent de la pièce où ils mirent dans le salon attenantet Draco transplana directement chez lui.

--------------------------------------------------

Une fois encore, il était assis à sa table habituelle devant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, à regarder en direction du bar où un jeune homme y venait tous les soirs et ne buvait qu'un seul verre lorsque son ami venait le chercher!

Oui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'espionné discrètement, il voulait savoir s'il avait trouvé un autre amant….. Mieux que lui…. Mais non rien, pas un seul soir, il n'acceptait aucune des nombreuses avances qu'il recevait ! C'était toujours Draco qui venait le chercher…Apparemment, il avait senti son regard, mais ne chercha pas vraiment d'où il venaitEt c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il vit les deux jeunes hommes sortir du Café sans prêter attention aux autres….

Il appela le serveur pour payer son verre, mais aussi celui d'Harry! Comme tous les soirs depuis 2 mois!

- Vous connaissez ce jeune homme?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas!

- Non bien sûr, mais en tout cas je me fais du souci pour lui…

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien il a l'air plus abattu que les autres jours et j'ai vaguement compris qu'il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus avec cette douleur ….

- …….

Il se leva directement, paya, sorti rapidement de ce café et il transplana directement chez lui. Une fois sur place, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir aux paroles du serveur!

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par «il ne tiendrait plus avec cette douleur» ? Pourquoi Harry ne vivait-il pas enfin la vie qu'il voulait? Avec un homme qui pourrait le rendre bien plus heureux que lui?

Il avait peur, une peur indescriptible et pourtant il en avait vu pendant la guerre, mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour Harry et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il se mit à pleurer….

Quelques heures plus tard, des coups frapper à la porte le réveilla, il alla voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure aussi tardive.

- Bonsoir, j'ai à te parler et s'est sans discussion !

- Bien, entre!

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Draco passa devant lui et se dirigea directement vers le salon et le regarda se diriger vers son fauteuil et là Draco remarqua qu'il avait pleuré …. Pleurer??? Lui???

- Que me veux-tu à cette heure?

- Te parler d'Harry et cette fois tu m'écouteras jusqu'à la fin!

- Et que veux-tu me dire, qui nécessite que tu me déranges à cette heure-ci?

- Harry a fait une tentative de suicide à cause de ta stupidité!

- Qu….Quoi?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, il t'aime plus que tout et ces deux mois n'ont fait que renforcé son amour pour toi mais malheureusement il n'a pas tenu le coup…

- Je….Non ce n'est pas vrai

- Si c'est la vérité alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de foutre ton orgueil de côté et d'aller le voir demain à la première heure! Et tu vas lui dire à quel point tu meurs d'amour pour lui, car tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?

- Suis-je si transparent que ça?

- Non mais je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, tu restes enfermé dans ce manoir que tu hais, tu ne sors que le soir et tu te retrouves dans le même café qu'Harry…

- Tu le savais?

- Je l'ai deviné ce soir en captant ton regard…. et puis je te connais bien…. alors tu vas aller le voir? S'il te plait!

- Un Malfoy qui supplie? c'est nouveau?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est pour son bonheur et le tient! Je sais que tu tiens autant à lui que je tiens à Sirius, mais que contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas su faire face à tes peurs! Peurs qu'il te rejette pour un autre homme, plus jeune ou tout simplement parce qu'il pensera que vous êtes une erreur…. Mais c'est faux et maintenant j'espère pour toi que tu as compris, car la prochaine fois, je ne laisserai pas Siri calmé mon côté Veela lorsque je suis en colère….

- Tu as raison, j'ai été stupide de croire qu'il serait heureux avec un autre mais…

- Non, tu as eu peur et tu ne savais pas comment le gérer, c'est humain d'avoir peur et ce n'est pas une honte d'éprouver des sentiments!

- Oui, on dirait que les Griffondors ont bien déteins sur nous!

- C'est vrai, mais je ne le regrette pas! Je vais te laisser mais je te préviens si demain tu n'es pas devant chez moi, je viens te chercher de gré ou de force!

- Bien!

Draco le laissa dans le salon et se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir et transplana directement chez lui afin de rassurer ses amis! Enfin, il avait compris et il aura fallu qu'Harry atteigne à sa vie….

--------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin comme promis, il se dirigea vers le manoir des Malfoy-Black avec une peur au ventre. Il frappa et Sirius lui ouvrit d'un œil noir.

- Entre, Harry est dans votre chambre, il vient de se réveiller. Draco est auprès de lui.

- Merci …. Sirius ….

- ….. Aller suis moi, bien que tu connaisses le chemin!

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Harry était. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita, mais le regard de Sirius, le convainquit de rentrer et il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte de la chambre….autrefois la leur…. Il toqua et attendit une réponse.

- Entre Sir…Que…

- Bonjour….

- Bon je vais vous laisser parler.

- Dray… c'est toi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mais c'est pour votre bien a tous les deux, moi et Sirius seront dans le grand salon.

- Draco sorti de la chambre et laissa là les deux anciens amants… Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu vas bien

- ça pourrait aller mieux, non?

- Oui surement

- Ha…Harry écoute… Je ne voulais pas que ça dégénère ainsi

- ……

- J'ai eu peur….je ne suis qu'un lâche.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu parti? De quoi as-tu eu peur au point de me laisser? Je voudrais comprendre…. s'il te plait!

- J'ai eu peur que tu te lasses de moi, qu'un jour tu me trouves vieux et que tu me quittes pour un jeune homme et puis je le voyais, tu étais triste, car je ne montrais pas mes sentiments envers toi…

- Mais enfin, comment peux-tu penser que je te quitterai pour quelqu'un d'autre! Tu es tout pour moi et jamais je n'aimerai un autre que toi!

- Tu m'aimes….toujours…

- Bien sûr, mais que vas-tu t'imaginé? Je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager si je ne suis pas sur de moi…. Dis….Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore….

- Je….

- S'il te plait, dis le moi au moins une fois!

- Je t'aime Harry

Et Harry fondit en larmes, larmes de joie! Enfin, il lui disait ces mots qu'il avait tant rêvés entendre! Oui pour la première fois en 2 mois …. Non de sa vie, Harry était l'homme le plus heureux du monde! Son amour l'aimait et il le lui avait dit alors doucement Harry se rapprocha de lui et doucement il l'embrassa et lui murmura:

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Severus

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne se quittèrent plus de la journée, ils ne sortirent qu'au soir de leur chambre pour retrouver Sirius et Draco dans le grand salon où ils furent accueilli par deux grand sourires!

Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés et comptait bien ne plus se quitter! Cette épreuve avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'eux, mais elle fut utile pour leur avenir, car maintenant ils pouvaient avancer ensemble, bien sûr Harry et Severus savaient qu'ils risqueraient d'y avoir d'autres disputes, mais là ils savaient que cela s'arrangerait!

-- Fin --

J'aimeais bien votre avis sur cet os, positif ou négatif, tout est accepté ! Merci


End file.
